


Please Don't Go

by GabrielsGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsGrace/pseuds/GabrielsGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some angsty Destiel. Listen to this song while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COqx-TCxrSk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> curse you Jo <3 :http://justfuckhimalreadydean.tumblr.com/

**All those arrows you threw, you threw them away  
You kept falling in love, then one day  
When you fell, you fell towards me  
When you crashed in the clouds, you found me **

Dean stared at Castiel, he stared his sunken in eyes, his stubble, he saw Cas’s muscles, and how they ached. He saw how Cas wouldn’t show that they ached. Dean rushed up, and pulled the tired, broken man into a comforting hug. He missed his angel. He missed his dry humor. He missed everything about Cas.

**Oh, please don’t go  
I want you so  
I can’t let go  
For I lose control   
**

Castiel couldn’t pull himself together, and he couldn’t hug his Dean back.  _His Dean._ Castiel wanted so badly to love his hunter. He wanted to show him any sort of affection. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t move his arms, he couldn’t make them wrap themselves around Dean. Around his  _home._ Dean was his home. His everything. His righteous man.

**Get these left handed lovers out of your way  
They look hopeful but you, you should not stay  
If you want me to break down and give you the keys  
I can do that but I can’t let you leave **

Dean never wanted his Cas to leave. He wanted him to stay with him and Sam in the Bunker. He wanted Cas to come back with him. The Bunker would never be home to Dean. But Castiel would  _always_ be his home. His rock. Dean would always love his angel. 

**Oh, please don’t go  
I want you so  
I can’t let go  
For I lose control **

Castiel was with his love. He was with Dean. But it was too late. Dean had been too late. When Castiel’s righteous man came to his aid, all he saw was Castiel’s lifeless body on the floor, surrounded by scorched wing marks on the cement. Dean sobbed and sobbed. Cas was his home, his angel, and he had lost that. Dean had lost the one person he was willing to tear the world apart for. He couldn’t bear it, Dean finally broke down and held his angel. For the last time.


End file.
